One of Life's Cruel Jokes
by shadowninja246
Summary: Due to a failed experiment, Mikasa is trapped in a humid and wet area with no human connection. However, once she realizes her location, she's in for an interesting surprise. Forced to be closer to Eren than ever before, what will Mikasa do? WARNING: Contains vore. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: **Hei! This is my newest fanfic, I've never written an SNK fanfic so enjoy. I apologize in advance for any OOC... Anyway, please no rude reviews. Thank you! :D

* * *

Heat and wetness were the first two things Mikasa registered in her mind when she woke up. She sighed and finally opened her eyes to look around the space she was in, but instead of being with the rest of the Survey Corps, she was in a strange _room_? The perimeter of the area was odd and almost bag-like, almost as if someone had stuffed her into a hot, humid potato sack. Was it possibly Sasha? No, she was not one to prank, besides, who would have the time to pull a childish joke like this when your world is overrun by titans and death is just around the corner?

Mikasa felt around the sack-like area, it was hot, wet, and slimy, the walls molded into her hands, as if it had no structure. It was odd. She looked around the area she was in, for starters, it looked like it had four uneven walls. She squinted at the walls, her eyes adjusting a bit to the darkness. From what she could tell, the walls had a disgusting slimy substance that clung to her hands, it felt akin to… _saliva_? She tilted her head, confused. _Why would there be saliva in this odd sack? _She wondered to herself. Something under her sloshed and soaked her uniform, she looked down, noticing that pool of liquid stood at her feet, Mikasa bend down to get a better look at it, the liquid was of a yellow hue that was at a medium sized length, it went to her knees. The strange liquid however, felt like it was about 38-39 degrees, making her feel uncomfortably muggy. Unfortunately, the place she was in had no other grounding except in the liquid so she was forced to stand in the hot liquid. She also noticed that the chamber smelled funny and there was absolutely no solid movement. She averted her eyes away from the main wall she was staring at, for some reason, Mikasa felt uneasy in this place, as if she wasn't supposed to be here. She called for Eren and Armin, then lastly, shouting out to the corporal, hoping that at least one of those people would hear her. They didn't. She was alone in this sack-like chamber without human connection.

The chamber suddenly started to gurgle and groan, wait… Gurgle and groan? What kind of place would do that? Mikasa clenched her teeth, maybe she was inside a titan, that would make sense, considering the saliva and the strange liquid that might've been— stomach acid? She glared at the earthen walls, this would not be her fate, she would not die in the hands of those ravenous beasts. She reached to her side to lift up her gear but to her inconvenience, it was not there. Surely she had not forgotten it while fighting this titan that ate her, maybe it dropped when she was fighting it? Or the titan could've smashed it? That could've been why she had lost that battle, because she didn't have a tight enough grip on the swords. _Pitiful, _Mikasa told herself. _Such a pitiful death, I wanted to protect Eren but I couldn't even protect myself in the end. The world really is a cruel merciless place. _She sat down in the acids and waited for her death to come, she at least hoped it would be quick and not long and insufferable.

She was then caught off guard when she suddenly got slammed to the front wall, well at least she assumed it was the front wall. _It's probably the titan moving… _Mikasa thought. But she heard something that surprised her, it was a heart beat. She wasn't paying attention to it before but now she heard it loud and clear. _Wait… Titans don't have heart beats, I recall Hanji saying this. Then— what am I inside of? _Her answer was given to her clear when she heard a booming familiar voice vibrate all around her, "Hey Armin, I'm going to find Levi Heichou, he wanted to talk to me about something." Mikasa shook her head, this was like a terrifying nightmare, no- she wasn't inside a titan, she was inside her brother.

"But—but how is this possible? Eren and I are the same height. How could I have possibly shrunk?" she said, more to herself than to anyone. Mikasa paced around the stomach, there wasn't much room to walk though so she accidentally bumped into the wall on her left, mucus covering her from neck above. Disgust crawled up her skin, never had she imagined something like this would happen to her, she could imagine the grim situation happening with a titan but never with Eren, even when he was in his titan form. She couldn't believe how she got stuck here, obviously she had shrunk unless Eren somehow grew… Her thoughts were misshapen and out of order, she had never been in this kind of situation. "I should get Eren's attention, it would be best if he knew I was in here." So she pounded and hit on the walls, hoping that he would notice that there was something wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is my newest fanfiction, I came up with the idea after I saw a picture on DA with Eren and Mikasa vore... I'm not very good at writing vore and I've kinda grown out of it but I couldn't help writing a fanfiction for this. I apologize for an OOC or weirdness that you may spot in this fanfiction... I haven't watched SNK in so long so I tried doing it off of memory and reading a few recent chapters so sorry it is not at full potential but I did try. Oh yeah, in the fanfic it said 38-39 degrees, that is in celsius since the setting is in Germany and they are on the metric system. It is equivalent to 100-102 degrees fahrenheit. I also did say that titans don't have heart beats, I read this information somewhere on the lovely internet so I have no idea if that is true or not but I'll just assume it is for now. Also a little question of the day: Who is your favorite SNK character? I like Levi best~! Anyway, enjoy! :3


End file.
